


【带卡】记一次清晨

by GreatMilkTea



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatMilkTea/pseuds/GreatMilkTea
Summary: 是在卡西生日夜两人疯狂爱之后的第二日清晨ooc
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 12





	【带卡】记一次清晨

**Author's Note:**

> 就我想写一个温柔车，不知道大家能不能get到。  
> 我这个人真的很奇怪，本来没打算写文的，结果15号半夜十一点突然决定要写就写了，然后第一次开车果然很慢，写了一个半小时，迟到了，所以文也变成了迟到了生日祝福吧。

清晨，温暖和煦的阳光透过窗照在床上相拥的两人身上，清白精瘦的男人身上满是暧昧的吻痕，另一人小麦色的胳膊紧紧抱着那截雪白的细腰。阳光照射到带土的脸上，光亮刺激着，他摩挲着卡卡西的皮肤，把自己的脸埋到了他的脖颈中。

不知是阳光还是拥抱的升温，卡卡西被模模糊糊得热醒了，用手腕推搡着要脱出带土的怀抱。察觉到怀中的人离开，又被照到了眼睛，带土醒来。一睁开眼就看见在阳光下被照得瓷白的爱人，他的睡容平和宁静，微微张着嘴，随着呼吸浅浅地开合。目光顺着喉结往下，最后一枚看得见的吻痕一半被被子遮住，带土对着这景象不觉就羞红了脸。趴在枕头上又看了一会卡卡西的睡颜，带土默默发现自己的小兄弟在下腹硬了起来。

他探着自己的上半身过去，双手从身后拥住了卡卡西。右手摸着小腹几块薄薄的肌肉，左手缓缓摸到胸上，用拇指和食指夹住昨晚被蹂躏肿大的乳头揉捏起来。鼻子贴着卡卡西脖子的后段轻轻闻着，又用唇舌留着湿吻，慢慢向前舔到了锁骨。右手又向下顺着人鱼线钻进裤子中，摸到了疲软的阴茎，然后向下撸动包皮，露出龟头，食指在马眼按压转动着，左手也下来按摩着两个卵蛋。卡卡西的脖子已经变的湿淋淋了。

卡卡西在梦里梦见自己本来在一个自然生长角度极好的树干上睡觉，却突然被一只长相凶恶的黑色大狗扑到在地，大狗没有咬他，只是一个劲地舔他的脸和脖子。再睁眼发现那是梦，而自己确实是被另一只大狗抱在怀里，乳头和阴茎被玩地起了反应。

“带土……你怎么大早上就这么精神。”卡卡西还没完全清醒，但是人被侍弄地很舒服。

“这说明我很健康。”见卡卡西醒了，带土忍不住在他臀缝摩擦自己的阴茎，“我们来做吧。”

“昨天不是已经做过很多次了吗，饶了我吧，我还难受。”

带土不容他拒绝，把卡卡西翻了个身让他趴着，掰开了他的臀瓣看了看，后穴因为昨天过度使用确实还红肿着。带土伸出一根食指戳了戳，然后抓着他的腰撒娇道：“卡卡西~可是我现在硬得好难受，就做一次好不好？我保证很轻很轻。”

卡卡西困得不想理他，又闭上眼睛要睡过去。带土见他不拒绝就当他默认了，开开心心地去拿了床头抽屉里的润滑液，倒了一点在手心，然后抹在了穴口。他先是用一根手指旋转着揉按，再轻轻地用力让小穴适应自己的手指，慢慢吞下两个指节。等食指在其中顺利抽插后，他再仔细地加入了另一根手指。两根手指适应后，他也没有急忙再加入第三根，而是按摩着肠肉，寻找到一个突起的肉块，然后用力按压。被刺激到敏感的腺体，卡卡西漏出一丝呻吟。他又把卡卡西反过来，吞下了因舒服而勃起的阴茎。舌头舔着马眼和龟头，又收起牙齿，用喉咙深部的软肉包裹住头部。身后小穴里的手指任然按压着前列腺，卡卡西被前后夹击舒服地用双腿夹住带土的头，“嗯啊，别弄了，要出来了。”卡卡西向后仰着脖子，终于泻在带土嘴里。“那么，我要开始了。”

卡卡西又被翻过去，这次带土放入了三根手指，适应了又是第四根。等四根手指能在小穴中张开之后，硕大的龟头连着阴茎抵上了穴口缓缓进入。带土把自己整个人完全覆盖在卡卡西身上，双手从他腋下穿过保住肩头，下巴紧贴着他的脸，时不时接吻，阴茎随着腰臀的动作缓缓地整根没入又拔出，像沉稳规律的海浪，没有如昨日肉体相撞的啪啪声，只有偶尔的水液噗叽声。

两个人的胸背相贴，阳光照耀着的细小尘埃在空气中浮动着，窗外传来鸟叫声，屋内是倾泻了一地的温柔。终于在一个更紧的拥抱中，带土释放了出来，他亲吻掉恋人脸上的薄汗，说了一句：“生日快乐。”


End file.
